D
Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership, except for the characters and storyline, over My Hero Academia or any of the related ideas created by Kohei Horikoshi. ''An Odd Future, Perhaps? ''is an alternate storyline (kind of) to the main story in Boku no Hero Academia created by JustYourAverageOtaku. This storyline has the same schools with some extras, but different students heroes and villains. Synopsis This story is set in the year 2547, hundreads of years after the story of My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia. Higashi Koukou has become the number one school, what people who knew U.A in their golden age called it the New U.A. The hero society has become more corrupt, and this caused wars. These wars were the largest humanity had ever seen and cause billions if not trillions dollars worth of damage. The world is current in a state of unstable peace. Characters Main Characters Heroes Solar Whisp (Former) Villains Solar Whisp (Current) Orginisations/Schools Yami Kuaku Toma is a former U.A Student. Backstory Kuaku came from a city just outside of where U.A is and attended a school where he met Toki Kourida, who became his best friend for years. After he left for the city to go to U.A and secure his future as a top hero, his mother was killed by a former hero who was known worldwide, Solar Whisp. This had changed his future immediately as Solar Whisp took him in, and trained him as a villain. He began to perfect his quirk, and became known by the name of 'Bone Necromancer ' and 'Black Skull' and was shown how cruel and unjust the hero society was. Toki Kourida attends U.A and is in 2-A. Backstory Toki does not remember any of her childhood as it is all very cloudy. She was loved by all her teachers at school, but everyone had thought she was either quirkless or had a teleportation quirk. Toki didn't care that much at first but she always ended up alone at lunch and in classes. She began to hate school and was scared to go. This all changed when she met a boy named Kuaka, he had a strong passion to be a hero like his father had but passed away in action. They eventually became best friends and she didn't feel so alone anymore. Due to his passion, he wanted to move to the city where he could get better hero education, for after their current school and he left a year after he arrived. She soon following, also moving a bit after him. His passion had been imprinted into Toki and she wanted to become a hero so she could one day meet him on the field, but is too blinded to notice how corrupt this world is.. Appearance Toki has bright blue hair and red eyes, which both of her parents did not have. She's 159cm tall and weighs 56kg. Her hero costume consists of a hood that's half blue half black, a top with sleeves, shorts and then leggings. She wears gloves that have retractable knives. She wears everything concealed so its easier to move around when using her quirk. Personality Toki is very observant about almost everything and is cold to new people. She doesn't have many social skills and likes to keep to herself or keep close to those in her group. Shes also very headstrong and can easily read people. Quirk Stats Power - 2 Speed - 3 Stamina - 4 Technique - 4 Intelligence - 3 Cooperativeness - 3 ポーズ - Pause Allows the user to freeze time around them in an area not including themselves, if overused the user will experience headaches as well as their body temperature dropping severely if overused to an extent. Weaknesses and Strengths Weaknesses * Overuse (of course) * Fast Opponents Strengths * Cold areas * Open spaces Description Allows the user to turn their body into Ash, and then remake their body at will. Due to being ash, any sort of wind can be used to the opponents advantage. While in the ash state they can control where they go, but are extremely susceptible to wind. Strengths * Hard to detect * Can make it hard for people to breathe Weaknesses * Any type of wind quirk or natural wind * Rain or water Bone Manipulation is the quirk that belongs to Kuaku Toma Description Bone Manipulation allows Kuaku to manipulate the bones of dead bodies and can also make skeleton-like zombies out of bones. This Mutant Type quirk gives the user all the skills a typical deer would have Description (name) has all the features of a deer including curved ears and antlers. Due to deers funnel shapped ears, they can pin point targets and sounds easier. Deer can also run at about 30-40km/hour. She can run at those speeds as well as being able to jump higher than an average human. She can also see alot better at night, and has to wear glasses during the day though her field of vision can go up to 300 and can see UV rays as well as being able to track fast opponents easily. It is common for deer to be partly colour blind but (name) isnt. She also has a better sense and range of smell, as deers noses are 100x more sensitive than the average humans. Strengths * More agile * Better sound tracking * Sense of smell * Nightvision Weaknesses * Needs to wear glasses in combat (hey it counts) * Eyes are more sensitive to light Allows the user to see and learn about anyones quirk by making eye contact with them Description Strength Weakness